According to a footstep support of a construction machine in the related art as illustrated in FIG. 1, both ends of a bar-shaped footrest support 1, on which an operator can put his/her foot, are fixed to predetermined positions of left and right side pillars 3 and 4 in a cabin 2.
In the case of loading/unloading equipment on/from a truck or in the case of performing felling operation in forest land, the equipment may become inclined, and in this case, the operator can keep the body balance through putting of his/her foot on the footrest support 1.
The footrest support 1 in the related art is integrally fixed to the side pillars 3 and 4 of the cabin. That is, it is not possible to adjust the height and the angle of the footrest support 1 in accordance with physical conditions of the operator, such as the height and the weight of the operator. Due to this, in the case where the height of the footrest support 1 is relatively low or high on the basis of the physical conditions of the operator, the operator in the equipment that is on an inclined place can hardly keep the body balance.
Further, in the case where the operator performs work in a state where the operator puts his/her foot on the footrest support 1, the foot on the footrest support 1 may interfere in an operator's forward visual field to lower stability and work efficiency.